The present invention relates to a structure for positioning a window shield panel such as a front window panel, a rear window panel and the like, particularly a window shield panel bonded and fixed on a flange in an opening portion of a vehicle body, and a method of mounting the same.
Conventionally, as a structure of positioning a window shield panel of a bonding and fixing type, a structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-32043 is well known. The structure mentioned above is provided with a notch portion formed on an upper line portion of a flange disposed in a peripheral edge of an opening portion of a vehicle body, a locking piece upward bent from an edge of the notch portion, a contact piece disposed near an upper edge portion of a window shield panel and engaged with the locking piece, and a hook piece engaged with a lower surface of the edge of the notch portion. The window shield panel is positioned to the flange by engaging and attaching the hook piece to the lower surface of the notch edge as well as by engaging the contact piece with the locking piece.
However, it is hard to increase an accuracy for bending the locking piece due to a spring back of the bent vehicle body panel. Accordingly, a slippage tends to be generated at an engaging position between the locking piece and the contact piece. When the slippage is generated at the engaging position between the locking piece and the contact piece, the hook piece tends to get out of place from the lower surface of the edge of the notch.